


【Ringing of the Madness】

by Dfffddcggfdc



Series: Dum Spiro Spero [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dfffddcggfdc/pseuds/Dfffddcggfdc
Summary: "I didn't see this coming from you" He said with so much pain in his voice. The feeling of betrayal has taken over his whole body.
Relationships: Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen
Series: Dum Spiro Spero [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088684
Kudos: 6





	【Ringing of the Madness】

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 狂骨の鳴り  
> 【Ringing of the Madness】

"I didn't see this coming from you" He said with so much pain in his voice. The feeling of betrayal has taken over his whole body. 

He wanted to escape so badly, but he just couldn't move, not even a bit. All his magnificent memories instantly became the worst ones. The person in front of him has become a stranger, someone he does not care about. 

"Kevin I..." Nico said while looking into the ground. He does not want to hear anything from him. Hot tears started to stream from his eyes. Fuck. 

"Shut the fuck up." He can't breathe, even if his chest is moving up and down. The unbelievable pain in his heart breaks him apart completely. 

His cries now turned into loud sobs. "Do you even feel bad about this? Fuck. I should have known better." Kevin chuckled between his cries. Saying that he quickly turned around to leave, just before grabbing the handle, Nico stopped him. 

"I'm sorry, I really am! I love you Kev. It was really stupid, and I know this."  
In that moment, Kevin felt the will to punch him straight between his eyes.

And he did. 

It was way less satisfying than he thought it would be, in all honesty it didn’t make him feel better at all. He could see Nico crumbling into the ground, perhaps he exaggerated, or maybe not.

"You don’t cheat on someone and then just say you love them! How many times have you done it huh? We’ve been together for 5 years you sick bastard! " His eyes fulfilled with hurt and contempt, traces of tears still visible. 

Nico just looked up at him while holding his hand near his face. 

Not knowing what to say, they stayed silent, it was uncomfortable. Tension in the air was making Kevin sick.   
"So, you are not going to say anything? Right, I’m done here." Saying that, he ran out of the apartment into the dark night.

Once again, he burst out crying.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is going to be a series of stories in which I will try to improve my writing skills, and also my english.  
> I'm not really satisfied with this work. ヽ(￣～￣ )ノ  
> But I'm gonna try to write something better and longer next time hah. Oh and the title is a translation (hopefully good pls 🙏) of a track from my favorite album Dum Spiro Spero by Dir En Grey.


End file.
